Go-onger x Spongebob the Christmas Special
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: Batcheed feeds jerktonium to everyone. Can Spongebob and the Go-ongers save the day?


Go-onger x Spongebob the Christmas Special

Patchy the Pirate can be seen in a snowy environment at his house, drinking cocoa.

"Hey kids, ever heard of the time when Spongebob and the Go-ongers teamed up to save the holidays? Well look no further! Now too bad not so many kids know of the Super Sentai but Spongebob's gonna fix that!" said Patchy.

"What's Super Sentai?" asked Polly.

"What? Don't you know them Polly? They help protect the world." said Patchy.

"I only know of the Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes." said Polly.

"They're just Manga. Oh never mind that… let the story begin." said Patchy.

* * *

It has been some time ever since the Go-ongers and Spongebob's friends destroyed Mr. Krabs' demolition derby and Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Pearl and Karen have been destroyed. Squidward had become a happier fellow and Patrick had become the Go-on Burgers' official mascot. Now it was at the Go-on Burgers and Christmas was around the corner.

"Hello everyone and Merry Christmas!" said Squidward who was walking across his fellow cashiers.

"Merry Christmas Squidward." said Spongebob's cashiers who dressed up in the Go-onger race suits.

"Wow it's pretty much of a change that Squidward is a much happier guy." said one citizen of Bikini Bottom.

"I guess not ever since Spongebob took over the Krusty Krab and renamed it the Go-on Burger." said another citizen of Bikini Bottom.

"Hey guys, what's up? It's Christmas eve you know…" said Patrick dressed up as Santa Claus.

"There's an incoming call from the Go-ongers!" said Spongebob who was counting his money and allocating some money for expenses and the other for charity.

* * *

Inside Spongebob's office, the Go-ongers gave a call via Spongebob's i-Pad.

"Hey Spongebob what's up?" said Sosuke via the i-Pad "Long time no see."

"Well we are getting ready for Christmas." said Spongebob.

"That's great." said Sosuke "Me and the Go-ongers will try to be there."

"Oh wait, where's Hiruto?" said Squidward.

"I'm here." said Hiruto via the i-Pad who took over Sosuke's place.

"Oh hi Hiruto. What about some more clarineting and guitar?" said Squidward.

"Of course." said Hiruto "Oh yeah, we'll arrive in Bikini Bottom to help you celebrate."

* * *

Meanwhile at one of the cult headquarters, Batcheed was at the Gaiarc's home world. He was making sure he was at the naughty list.

"Well it's no question I'm always at the naughty list de aru!" said Batcheed "However Santa Claus is becoming stupid to give us Gaiarcs deodorant crystals over instead of coal, de aru. Now it's time for revenge on Spongebob and the Go-ongers de aru! Now it's time to make them all naughty with the element of Jerktonium- bwahahaha de aru! Bwahahaha! And I will get enough coal to power up my evil engines de aru! Now to deliver it to Spongebob with some other means now that Plankton and Mr. Krabs are both dead de aru."

* * *

At Bikini Bottom, a mysterious package had arrived. It was said to be a seasoning. An Ugatz disguised as a fish entered. Squidward dropped by the office.

"Sir, here's some delivery. It seems to be the spice you ordered." said Squidward.

"Oh thank you Squidward. Not a moment too soon… we must prepare the Go-on Burgers! With prices small and portions tall!" said Spongebob "Crew, we've got a massive burger feast tonight!"

The fry cook crew of Spongebob began to produce the Go-on Burgers. Spongebob could feel the sweet smell, unaware that the seasoning was laced with Jerktonium to fulfill Batcheed's plan to turn everyone into jerks allowing him to easily pollute Bikini Bottom.

* * *

Meanwhile the Go-ongers were at Hiruto and Miu's house to prepare to celebrate Christmas. Hiruto as much of a jerk he was, he had a kinder side of him.

"Christmas, it's my favorite season." said Saki.

"No doubt about that. Well we need to prepare some milk and cookies for Santa Claus." said Hant.

"Well, let's check how Bikini Bottom is. After all, Spongebob invited us to perform a dance." said Miu.

"I hope Batcheed doesn't do anything. It's been some time since he got revived and joined some mysterious cult." said Gunpei.

"I feel like our periodic table has one element missing and it could have hit Bikini Bottom." said Renn.

"Let's head for Bikini Bottom now!" said Sosuke "Let's board the Go-on Engines!"

* * *

Just as they were speaking, Spongebob was now serving some hamburgers using the Krabby Patty formula to his customers. As the people of Bikini Bottom were eating them, they began to turn into jerks and attacked Spongebob's employees.

"Hey this burger tastes bad!" said the customer who smashed the face of the waiter.

"What's going on?" said Squidward nervous as he reverted back to his old grouchy self.

The waiters were then assaulted by the customers of the Go-on Burgers. They went jerky and Spongebob panicked.

"Oh no! It's supposed to be December 24, a time for goodwill. No what is going on?! Nohohoho!" said Spongebob.

Patrick and Spongebob began running around in circles, irritating Squidward.

* * *

While the Go-ongers had visited Bikini Bottom wearing their water helmets, they were with Sandy Cheeks. Just then, the whole place was at a wreck.

"Hey what's going on? Law and order is awful!" said Gunpei.

Gunpei suddenly noticed Larry the Lobster was in a fix.

"HELP! HELP!" cried out Larry the Lobster.

Gunpei jumped in and saved Larry the Lobster from a crowd of jerks.

"I know. What in tarnation everybody's gone jerky!" said Sandy.

"What's going on? The holiday spirit is ruined!" said Sosuke.

Just as they were talking they can see Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward running towards them.

"What's the matter Squidward?" asked Hiruto.

"Patrick you look oh so beaten." said Hant.

"This is awful! Everybody turned to jerks after they ate at my restaurant!" cried Spongebob terribly.

"Did you say burger joint? Was there anything unusual?" asked Renn.

"I smell something fishy. We better take a sample to my analyzer." said Sandy.

"Good idea. To the Go-on Burgers!" said Sosuke who was trying to stop Spongebob from crying.

* * *

Patchy the Pirate can be seen at the race track.

"Oh no, what is it going to be? Everybody has turned to jerks. Oh will the Go-ongers save Christmas? Will Spongebob die?" said Patchy.

"Looks like it." said Polly.

"Polly don't you think the Super Sentai will help?" said Patchy.

"Nope." said Patchy.

* * *

At Batcheed's office, he was now laughing at the results of the Jerktonium. He was certain he would pollute Bikini Bottom with lumps and lumps of coal. He was now with Shitari.

"Looks like while they drown into Gedou, it'd be easy to trash Bikini Bottom." said Shitari.

"Why of course that is true, de aru. Now the highest one will be pleased with my plan, de aru. With enough Jerktonium, I will get enough coal because all stupid Santa Claus gave to me instead of coal are deodorizing crystals for being naughty, de aru!" said Batcheed.

"The master plan is working. Jerk levels are high…" said Shitari.

"Just a thought, why are Remy and Trixie or Vicky and Basco too selfish to share even some of the coal they got from Santa Claus de aru?" said Batcheed angrily.

"They're snotty enough to fall into Gedou." said Shitari "Once again to the highest one Doukoku."

"Now all I need is to go to Bikini Bottom and collect all that coal, de aru!" said Batcheed.

* * *

At the Treedome of Sandy, a crowd of fish was still banging being jerks. Sandy had gotten to work on the patty analyzer.

"Did the patty get anything wrong?" asked Spongebob worried. He was now imagining the Dekarangers arresting him and deleting him.

"We'll find out. Looks like somebody placed a foul ingredient." said Renn.

"Now to analyze the patty!" said Sandy.

Just a few minutes, they found out that the patties got laced with jerktonium that were in grains of salt. The seasoning was also analyzed.

"What in tarnation! It's…" said Sandy.

"JERKTONIUM!" shouted out Renn and Sandy.

"Jerktonium? Never heard of it." said Squidward.

"It's that missing element. Anybody who eats it will become an awful jerk." said Renn.

"OH NO! That explains everything!" said Spongebob.

However Sandy's machine meant to develop an antidote ended up bringing out musical notes instead.

"What in tarnation? Musical notes?" said Sandy.

"Looks like we'll need some talent!" said Squidward.

"You want talent, call me in!" said Hiruto.

As Hiruto and Squidward began to play the tones, they discovered it was a fun song.

"Wait, look at the jerktonium it vaporized!" said Renn.

"I think I know what we need to do." said Sandy "Everybody follow me!"

* * *

At the town, everybody was getting jerky. It was pretty bad timing as Santa Claus was coming to town. Everybody was so jerky Santa Claus who was now wearing his water helmet was so upset. Batcheed was there, waiting for Santa Claus to give everybody loads of coal.

"This is so bad! Everybody has gone worse than Plankton here! Did the Gaiarc put some influence? I have no choice but to give everybody loads of coal." said Santa Claus as he was caught in the riot.

Batcheed then appeared and said, "Now all the coal is here for me to collect."

"That the? Gaiarc?" said Santa Claus.

"That's right. Now I was the naughtiest one of all… where's my coal?" said Batcheed.

* * *

But in the "darkest hour", suddenly a huge stage appeared. Squidward was now leading the symphony with the Go-ongers. Sosuke and Spongebob began to take the lead with this song:

_Bring joy to the world; it's the thing to do_

_But the world does not revolve around you_

_Don't be a jerk (don't be a jerk), It's Christmas._

_Be nice to babies and animals old folks too _

_'cause that's how you'd like them to treat you!_

_Use turn signals, don't screen my calls,_

_Don't you wreck the house when you deck the halls._

_Spit your gum where it won't wind up on my shoe,_

_Squeeze toothpaste from the bottom of the tube._

_Don't be a jerk (don't be a jerk), It's Christmas._

_Hey! It's Christmas!_

_When others are talking never interrupt,_

_Don't put people down or leave the toilet seat up._

_It's the time for family and holly and turkey, 'Tis the season to be jolly not jerky!_

_Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Patrick: Jolly not jerky!_

_Spongebob: Santa brought nearly every gift on your list_

_Why whine about the one that he missed?_

_Don't be a jerk (don't be a jerk), It's Christmas! Hey, It's Christmas!_

_Every one except Spongebob: Don't be a jerk,_

_Every one (including Spongebob):It's Christmas!_

As Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Larry the Lobster, Sandy and the Go-ongers began to go around serenading everyone, the jerktonium's effect ended. Everybody resumed to normal.

"How sweet. All the jerks are back to normal." said Saki.

"Looks like everyone will have a merry Christmas." said Miu.

The Go-on girls prepared some treats for the Bikini Bottomites.

"What the? The jerktonium was destroyed?" said Batcheed.

"It's over Batcheed!" said Sosuke "Okay everyone let's Go-on!"

"That won't be necessary Go-ongers." said Santa Claus "In fact, there's one thing Batcheed hates and he's been naughty enough for something."

"You mean tons of coal? I hope you get it right de aru because I was in the naughty list always de aru yet I get no coal de aru!" said Batcheed.

"Nope. Since you like coal and nobody likes receiving coal except the Gaiarcs, as usual tons of disinfecting crystals! Go-ongers!"

"I say we dump it to him!" said Spongebob.

"You got that right Spongebob!" said Sosuke.

The Go-ongers, Go-on Wings, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Larry the Lobster and Sandy Cheeks dumped some disinfecting crystals on Batcheed making him clean. Santa Claus then also jumped in dumping detergent on Batcheed.

"No not more disinfecting! I hate clean, de aru!" said Batcheed as he was forced to retreat. Batcheed retreated being disinfected.

* * *

Now it was time to give the presents. The Go-ongers, the Go-on Wings, Spongebob's crew and Santa Claus were giving presents.

"Well here are your presents." said Santa Claus "Go-ongers I can't thank you again."

"Don't forget your Engine Burger!" said Spongebob drawing out one of his famous hamburgers.

"Spongebob for being so good, I guess I can give you something even better." said Santa Claus.

"For me?" asked Spongebob.

"Hey Santa, thanks for granting my wish to give these people what I wanted to give to them." said Sandy.

"Of course and for that, you get a new scientific set which you never asked for." said Santa Claus.

"Thanks." said Sandy.

"Here, the Go-onger toys! For Squidward, a classical music book and for Patrick, his favorite rocks and for Larry the Lobster a new barbel." said Santa Claus "Oh wait, I've got to go."

"Thanks again Santa." said Sosuke "Now for faster service, the Dinosaur Train!"

The Dinosaur Train appeared like it did in Go-onger. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Larry the Lobster and Sandy boarded it.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's deliver the presents!" said Sosuke.

"ALL RIGHT!" said Spongebob.

The Dinosaur Train rode out from the world of Spongebob into the sky to deliver presents across various Braneworlds of Super Sentai and Nickelodeon as a closing scene.

* * *

Now back to Patchy the Pirate…

"That was epic! Now see you later all next year!" said Patchy.

But just as he was about to drink his hot cocoa, just then some Batcheed entered.

"So you were the narrator de aru! Get him!" said Batcheed.

"YIKES! Now I need to call the Go-ongers!" said Patchy running.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" said Polly.


End file.
